


Thank you for believing in me

by whatisthistho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, More Fluff, Smut, flowercrown!niall, lilac!niall, punk!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthistho/pseuds/whatisthistho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:</p><p>Can you do a punk!liam and lilac!flowercrown!niall prompt? The situation can be smut or fluff. </p><p>I kinda didn't know which to choose so I went with both :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for believing in me

**Author's Note:**

> This story kinda took its own path, don't know if I did a good job with the punk part but, enjoy and let me know if you like it :)
> 
> BY THE WAY : If you have a prompt you want filled, leave a comment :)

Niall awoke grudgingly from his peaceful sleep due to his alarm blaring in his ears. He reached over to his side table and turned it off. Lying back down comfortably, he smiled to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. _Liam comes back to school today_ he thought to himself. That alone gave him enough strength to pull himself out of bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. He got dressed rather quickly; glancing at the time every so often to make sure he wasn’t late. Liam had gotten suspended for 3 days because of fighting. Niall didn’t like to think about that, especially because the fight was his fault. 

 

 _“It wasn’t your fault, babe.”_ Liam told him later on after the fight. _“I promise.”_ He whispered, kissing his boyfriends forehead. Pulling back, Niall still wore the cutest pout. Liam swore, he’d never seen someone pout so pretty. He lifted his hands, adjusting the flower crown perched on top Niall’s lilac hair. As much as Niall denied it, Liam knew that he was trying to fit in with him and his assortment of crazy punk attributes. “ _I just like the color lilac, Li.”_ Niall whined, eliciting a chuckled from the slightly older boy.

*

Niall was finally dressed, giving himself a once over in the mirror before his eyes narrowing in to the top of his head. Chuckling, he tapped his hand on his forehead. _“Silly me, forgot my flower crown. Liam would miss it.”_ He said to himself, picking up the flower crown, which was sitting on his dresser and placing it on his head carefully. His mom knew it was a part of his every day attire, so before going to work, she’d put together a beautiful assortment of flowers in shape of a circle for her son and leave it on his dresser. She open heartedly accepted her son’s sexuality, telling him she’d support him no matter what. Niall was glad.

 After being completely dressed, Niall picked up his satchel, throwing it over his shoulder then grabs his phone and heads out to the bus stop. After waiting 10 minutes for the bus, he got on and walked to the back, his head bowed as he did. He hated taking the school bus. The kids weren’t really nice to him, although he didn’t understand why. Words like _queer_ and _faggot_ were yelled at him.  He was nice to everyone that spoke to him, albeit, not many people ever tried to talk to him. But he was okay with that because he had Liam. Liam always told him it was better not having too many friends. _“High School is shit, Ni. Once we’re out of here, none of these gits will matter.”_ Liam told him one day, so, after that day, Niall never questioned his lack of friends again.

Niall did, however, have one friend. He would almost consider him to be his best friend. But he wasn’t sure how the lad thought of him, so he kept that to himself. His name was _Harry._ Harry was dating Louis, who was also friends with Liam. Harry got into the flower crown thing as well, opting to stealing Niall’s when he wasn’t paying attention, instead of making his own. That would start a giggling cat and mouse chase between the two of them, Liam and Louis would watch from the couch, spliff between their fingers and dopey grins on their faces as they watched their adorable boyfriends.

*

The bus ride was uncharacteristically peaceful, not that Niall was complaining. Just as he was stepping out of the bus, last as usual, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled, seeing a message from Liam. _Where are you?? I miss your pretty face =(_. It read. Then another text came. It read _I see you, beautiful ;)_ Niall chuckled, a blush spreading quickly across his cheeks. Looking up, he saw Liam, standing along side Louis and Harry. Harry was looking at Louis like he hung the moon and Louis was looking at Harry like he was the only one in the world. Niall smiled, knowing they rivaled himself and Liam. Then he observed Liam, leaning back against his car, cigarette hanging loosely between his index and middle finger. He was wearing a V-neck t-shirt, his tattoos out on display. Even from a distance, Niall could see Liam messing about with the lip piercing. 

He sighed, dreamily. He loved everything about Liam. He had this hard exterior but on the inside, he was just a fluff ball. He treated Niall like he was the best thing to ever happen to him. Niall remembers the first time he met Liam. It was truly unexpected.

_Niall was standing in the halls, looking around for no one in particular. He was a very observant person. For example, he knew that Zayn Malik was definitely gay but paraded around with girls either side of him everyday. How did Niall know? Well, because a few months back, he was walking home when he saw Zayn’s car parked on a side street. Curiosity always got the best of him, so, he purposely walked down that block. He slowed his pace as he approached the car only to stumbled back slightly at the site before him. Zayn was kissing some bloke, no, the bloke was on top of Zayn, pinning him down in the back seat with both their trousers off and his hips working himself into Zayn. Niall scurried away quickly, not wanting to be seen. As he walked, he smirked to himself, never having thought Zayn Malik would be a bottom._

_Shaking that thought from his head, he turned around to walk to class when he bumped into someone. Not just anyone. It was Logan Hart. Logan was standing with a few of his friends, smirks playing on their lips._

_“Well isn’t it the little faggot leprechaun.” Logan sneered._

_“Aw, look. He’s wearing a flower crown. Can’t get any gayer than that.” Another guy said._

_Niall looked down, not wanting the tears that pricked his eyes to be seen._

_“Hey, look at me!” Logan growled, lifting Niall’s chin roughly so that they had eye contact._

_Niall’s lower lip trembled. He was small for his age, knowing damn well that he’d never be able to take Logan, let alone all his friends._

_“You’re disgusting, you know that? Sucking cock instead of eating pussy.” Logan sneered, his grip on Niall’s chin tightening. Before Niall could even respond, not that he was going to, he was slammed into the lockers, his back hitting one of the locks, eliciting a painful cry from the lilac boy._

_There was a roar of laughter at the pathetic sounds coming from the boy’s lips. He couldn’t help it, the tears that slid down his cheek. That seemed to anger Logan, something about queer tears getting on him. He was thrown to the floor and before he knew it, he was being kicked repeatedly. Niall knew better than to try and fight back. He ended up in the hospital the last time he dared to try. His flower crown was now ruined, laying helplessly beside him._

_Niall was just about ready to play dead when the kicking stopped. His hands were covering his face, his body curled in fetal position. He was too scared to lift his head so he didn’t. All he heard was Logan let out a painful scream, and then foot steps running away._

_“Hey…” a soft voice called. It was close, like, right next to him. Slowly, he looked up, trying to ignore the pain in his side. He must have shown it on his face, because the boy looking down at him sighed and bent down, picking him up off the floor, bridal style. Niall was confused, but the pain piercing through him as he was lifted quickly replaced the confusion. He whimpered, hot tears spilling from his eyes and onto the boy’s shoulder where his head was laying. Although he didn’t know him, he clung to him like his life depended on it and the boy … well he let him._

_Liam Payne was his name. He found out after the boy carried him out to his car and drove him to his house. He was sweet, Niall concluded. He had given him a pack of frozen peas for his bruising side and back and also gave him ice cream. Liam was one of the boys that never came to school, well, actually he did. But he was usually outside of the school. Which was what surprised Niall. They had spent that whole day telling each other everything. Liam was surprised at how easily it was to talk to Niall even though they were two completely different people. Niall didn’t think that he’d end up falling in love with the punk kid that everyone said was going nowhere in life. With Liam’s eye crinkling smile and his beautiful brown eyes, Niall never thought he’d ever say this but, he was glad Logan and his friends picked on him that day._  

Niall skips over to them, smiling brightly as he threw himself into Liam’s arms. Liam’s arms wrapped around his smaller frame, chuckling softly. “Hey, Ni.” Liam whispered into his ear, causing the smaller boy to shiver and lean back far enough to reach up and peck Liam’s lips. “Hi.” Niall whispered against his lips. Liam smiled that breathtaking smile as his fingers came up and caress the flower crown on his boyfriend’s head. “Omaphalodes Cappadocia.” Liam murmured. Niall smiled brightly at Liam remembering the name of the flowers he uses. “Let’s get out of here? I have to tell you something.” Liam said, his voice sounding hopeful. He knew Niall never wanted to skip class with him but he was feeling lucky that day. Niall sighed, the smile on his lips never leaving his face. “Li, you know I …” He began but saw the pout Liam was pulling and his expression changed to one that resembles adoration. Niall chuckled, kissing the pout right off Liam’s lips. “Let’s go.” He said as he pulled back, his hand trailing down Liam’s arm till it reached his hand. Liam interlocked their fingers and smiled, turning to look at Harry and Louis. “You boys coming?” He asked. Louis shrugged looking at Harry. “Want to go, Haz?” Harry bit his lower lip, contemplating. He looked at Niall who smiled brightly at him. “Alright.” He decided, looking at his boyfriend. Louis and Liam fist bumped as they dispersed and got into the car. Liam and Niall in the front and Louis and Harry in the back.

Liam drove them to his house. His parents were never home anyways. They all got out the car, boyfriends hand in hand. As soon as they got up to Liam’s room, Louis was rolling a blunt while Harry watched on carefully. Liam sat down on his computer chair, pulling Niall onto his lap. Niall squealed before settling, small laughter filling the room as Liam opted to tickling him. He was squirming on his lap, not realizing what he was doing till Liam stopped, both of them breathless. Niall moved his bum a little bit on Liam’s lap, feeling the outline of his hardening cock. Liam’s grip on his sides tightened. “Ni.” Liam gritted out causing Niall to look at him innocently.

Niall always played the innocent card when he knew he was in bed with Liam. Liam loved it. Niall ground his bum back down on Liam’s crotch again, holding Liam’s gaze. Liam closed his eyes, his head tipping back. Niall used that to his advantage, leaning down and attaching his lips to the birthmark on Liam’s neck, sucking gingerly. Liam held back his moans, knowing that his two friends were still in the room. He shifted his hips up against Niall’s, making the smaller boy whimper against his neck.

Harry had glanced over at Niall and Liam after hearing the sound and snickered behind his hand, pulling Louis sleeve. “Lou, Lou. Look.” He whispered. Louis turned his attention to his boyfriend then the two boys on the chair. Louis smirked, shaking his head. “C’mon Haz. Let’s go downstairs and leave these two alone.” He said, standing up and grabbing Harry’s hand. “Be safe, love birds.” Harry chirped as the door closed behind him.

At the sound of the door closing, indicating the two had left, Liam gripped the back of Niall’s thighs, lifting him up and walking them over to the bed. Niall’s lips didn’t leave his neck, sucking bruise after bruise into his skin. He places him down on the bed gently, pulling away from him and attaching his lips to Niall’s, kissing him fervently. Niall moaned into the kiss, Liam swallowing them whole. Before Niall knew it, they were both naked and rutting against each other. Of course they’ve done it, countless of times seeing as Niall and Liam have been together for nearly 8 months. But that never stopped the butterflies in Niall’s tummy as Liam kissed down his chest, tweaking his nipple at the same time. Niall’s breath was ragged already, always getting worked up easily. 

Liam took him into his mouth, sucking gently at the tip, his hand massaging his thigh. Niall moaned, his eyes closing at the sensation shooting through him. Liam begins bobbing his head on his boyfriends’ cock, hollowing his cheek at the same time. Niall sputter’s out a long moan, his hips bucking up into his mouth. The tip of his cock hitting the back on Liam’s throat but didn’t discourage him. He loved when Niall fucked his mouth, so he stopped moving his head, allowing Niall to fuck into his mouth with a vengeance. 

“Fuck, Li.” Niall rasped out, followed by another moan. 

Liam smirked around him as he pulled off with a pop. He crept up, kissing Niall passionately. Niall’s fingers threaded through Liam’s hair, pulling at it as the kiss deepens. Liam pulls away from the kiss, kissing down his jaw and then neck, nipping at the skin and breathing hotly against it. 

Niall turned his head; lifting Liam’s chin and moved closer, his lips against his ear. 

“Fuck me.” He breathes out, sending shivers down Liam’s spine as Niall nipped his ear teasingly.

“Yeah…fuck, okay Ni.” Liam replied.

Liam reached across to his side table, pulling out lube and a condom. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers; knowing how tight Niall is even if they fuck 10 times in one day.

He slowly traced his finger around Niall’s clenching hole. Slowly, he slid his finger in, easing it out and slowly pushing back in. Niall groaned against Liam’s neck, attaching his lips to it again. He then slipped another finger in, scissoring them carefully. Niall started fucking back on his fingers. Liam smirked, loving how Niall was so carefree in bed.

Slipping his fingers out, he grabbed the condom and fumbled with opening it. He felt a hand on his and looked up seeing Niall’s piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

“Not today. I want to feel you, all of you.” Niall rasped, causing Liam’s heart to sore. They never had sex without a condom before, as much as Liam wanted to do without the condom, he always respected Niall. Looking at Niall, he slowly smiled, leaning up and pecking his lips. 

“You sure?” He asked, not wanting to do something Niall wasn’t confortable with.

His punk rock image labeled him as an asshole and he was, just not with Niall … Niall was his baby.

Niall nodded his head, kissing his boyfriend again and pulling the condom out of his hand, dropping it on the side of the bed.

Liam nodded, interlocking his fingers with his as he lined himself up. Breathing out an unsteady breath, he slowly began pushing in.

Niall’s face scrunched up, his grip on Liam’s hands tightening. Liam leaned down, kissing him gingerly just as the head slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Niall let out a low moan, halting Liam from moving.

“You okay baby?” Liam whispered. Niall nodded his head quickly, opening his eyes.

“I trust you.” Niall said, smiling slightly. “Please, Li…” Niall moaned, biting down on his lip.

Liam nodded, sliding his cock all the way in and moaned at the hot, tight feeling that was Niall.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Liam muttered, his head resting on the crook of Niall neck. Niall let out a shaky chuckle and nodded.

“God Li. You’re so big.” Niall moaned before adding, “ Please, please move you donut.” He managed to get out. Liam smirked, snapping his hip forward, drawing out a lengthy moan from the smaller boy.  

Liam began thrusting into Niall quickly, moans falling from each boy’s lips.

“Liam…” Niall whimpered.

Liam reached down between the two of them and grabbed his throbbing cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me, Ni. I wanna see you.” Liam whispered. Niall clenched around Liam, eliciting a moan from Liam.

“I’m … I’m close Li. Fuck.” Niall grounded out, biting down on his lower lip as he felt the coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Liam chose that exact moment to switch the angle of his hips, thrusting right into Niall’s prostate. Pulling a strangled moan from Niall and came hard across his chest and Liam’s hand. Liam continued thrusting into him, chasing his own orgasm. Niall let his fingers glide across the come on his chest, smirking devilishly up at Liam as he brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them into his mouth, tasting his own come for the first time, deciding that it wasn’t too bad. His eyes closed as he sucked his fingers clean.

“Christ, Ni.” Liam whimpered at the sight of his boyfriend tasting his own come.

Liam groaned deep in his throat as he came in Niall, his body shaking with pleasure. Niall moaned at the feeling of being filled, clenching his hole around Liam.

Liam slowly slipped out of his boyfriends leaking hole, Niall whimpering at the lose of feeling full. Liam leaned down, kissing down softly as his finger traced Niall’s used hole gently, spreading the leaking come. Niall groaned, being too sensitive. Liam chuckled, kissing him softly again before pulling away and looking down at him.

“I love you, so much.” Liam whispered like it was a secret.

“I love you too, Li.” Niall mumbled.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Liam asked as he stood up from the bed.

“Can we just sleep?” Niall pouted.

Liam chuckled. “No, you’re full of come.” He said, winking at him before pulling him off the bed and into the bathroom.

“Oi. It feels weird, like I’m leaking!” Niall shouted, half laughing, half serious as he reached down between his bum cheeks and felt the come and cringed.

Liam smirked as he filled the tub with warm water and poured bubble bath into it, watching as the tub slowly fill with bubbles.

He walked over to Niall, leading him back to the tub.

“You’re such a softie for a punk, Liam James Payne.” Niall said matter-of-factly, in a teasing tone.

Liam rolled his eyes, playing with his lip piercing.

“Shut up and get in the tub flower boy.” Liam smirked.

Niall rolled his eyes and leaned up on his tiptoes, licking Liam’s nose before getting in the tub, snickering at the way Liam’s nose scrunched.

Liam walked back into the room, getting a cigarette and his lighter before walking back into the bathroom and opened the window. He sat down beside the tub where Niall was leaning back with his eyes closed. He lit the cigarette, taking a pull and letting out the smoke slowly.

Smelling the smoke, Niall opened his eyes and smiled seeing Liam sitting outside the tub, still naked.

“What, too badass to take a bubble bath with your boyfriend?” Niall teased.

Liam rolled his eyes, taking another pull and blew it out, away from Niall and shrugged. He put his hand in the water, picking up a handful of bubbles, placing it on Niall’s head and smirked.

Niall giggled, slapping his hand down on top the bubbles on his head, the bubbles flying everywhere, including on Liam. Liam’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he watched his boyfriend giggle at his own actions and then continue to do it.

“Look Li!” Niall said through his giggles, holding up a handful of bubbles. Once Liam looked, Niall leaned forward, plopping his hands down on top of Liam’s head.

Niall leaned back, innocent look on his face once again, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend.

Liam’s eyes were wide, blinking once, twice before touching the top of his head. Looking at his hand, he saw the bubbles and quickly stubbed out his cigarette and standing up, eyes full of joy.

Niall squealed when Liam stood up quickly, eyes crinkling at the corners with how bright he was laughing as he jumped into the bathtub, grabbing a laughing Niall and tickling him.

“No, no!” Niall said through his giggles, Liam laughing along with him until he decided to give him a break. He pulled Niall back against him, kissing his neck softly but chaste.

“I love you, you know. You mean everything to me.” Liam whispered.

Niall turned around so that he was facing him, head tilted to the side slightly.

“I know, I know.” Niall replied. Taking his hands in his, squeezing softly.

“I love you …” Niall paused, looking down. He hardly ever catches Liam in these vulnerable moments but looking Liam in the eyes right now, he knows this is one of those moments.

Liam stayed silent, hand stoking his hand softly; eyes trained on Niall’s blue ones, giving him the chance to talk.

“You mean … you have no idea, Li.” Niall started, looking into his eyes, hoping Liam would allow him to continue instead of changing the topic, like he always did.

This time, Liam just nodded.

Niall took a deep breath, looking down and began fiddling with Liam’s fingers.

“I use to watch you, you know. Outside the school. You use to be with Lou. Both of you smoking and talking, looking all serious. I never saw you laugh, or even smile those days I’d see you.” Liam smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Niall blushed, shaking his head quickly.

“I wasn’t, like, stalking you or anything. You were just, looking all serious and sexy...” Niall breathed out the word _sexy_ shaking his head.

“Your tattoos, your piercings, the way you dress. Everything.” Liam pulls Niall against him, eyes full of love. Niall looked up at him again and continued.

“I never thought you’d be interested in me. I never thought you’d be _gay_ for that matter. All I know Li, is that you’re my everything. You brighten up my dark days. You showed me the real world, took me to places I never thought existed. You treat me like I’m the most precious thing in the world. You gave me love, no. You shower me in love every day.” He paused looking down then back into Liam’s eyes. “I appreciate you, everything you do for me. I love you for loving me back.” Niall whispered, resting his forehead against Liam’s.

Liam took a deep, shuttering breath. “Ni. God.” He started. “You… fuck. You make me crazy. I swear. I never loved someone as much as I love you. No one ever made me care, ever made me want to be a better person.” Liam sighed, placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips. “But you do. Remember, earlier I said I had to tell you something?” He asked. Niall simply nodded.

“I enrolled myself in the GED program. There was no way I was going to be able to graduate from high school. I haven't gone since freshmen year.” He added sheepishly.

Niall, however, was beaming at him. He grabbed him and hugging him tightly before pulling back.

“That’s amazing, Li!” Niall gushed. Liam chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I start the program Monday morning. I’m doing this not only for you, but for myself as well. To see if I am actually worth something.” Liam mumbled the last part looking down.

Niall pouted, hating when Liam put himself down. He lifted his chin, kissing him once, twice, three times before looking at him.

“You’re worth it. You’re worth so much more than you know.  You’re worth it… to me. Please, Li. I hate when you put yourself down like that.” Niall said, shaking his head.

Liam studied Niall for a moment, taking in his words. He wordlessly stood up and pulled Niall up with him. They both got out the shower. Niall sighing in defeat, knowing Liam didn’t want to continue the conversation. Niall put on boxers and sweats given to him by Liam and laid down on the bed. Liam joined him soon after, pulling Niall back flush against his chest. Kissing his neck softly, Liam smiled.

“Thank you, thank you for believing in me.” He whispered, closing his eyes. Niall didn’t respond, and unbeknownst to Liam, Niall was smiling to himself like a complete fool, utterly proud of his boyfriend. 


End file.
